


Spitfire

by apatheticpunkhippie



Series: Fluffy clown stuff I guess [8]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, New kitten, new pet, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: A new family member comes in, though your clown was not so sure about them.





	Spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> A suggestion from Talia!

Pennywise seemed to have a good enough grasp on the world he crashed on. He's learned over time how humans worked, as well as the fauna around him. Other animals weren't a foreign concept to him. Though he's learned a lot more since hanging out with you, there were some things he was still unfamiliar with.

Take the kitten you were holding for example. The little thing sat in your lap while you and him sat on the couch. It looked around curiously when you first brought her in, though was a little wary of Pennywise upon seeing him. Though still unsure, she settled down on you and was content to take the petting she was recieving from you. Meanwhile, Pennywise didn't seem to enthralled. 

"I still don't understand why you have that thing."

You rolled your eyes. "Look, kittens are amazing, and they can be great companions. I just figured us having a little pet would be fun. Plus you can play with her while I'm away at work." You looked down at her and pet the top of her head, giving a smile as she mewled at the attention. Pennywise didn't seem so convinced. 

"So, while we get used to having her around, shall we think of a name?" You said. 

"How about little shit?"

"Pen, please."

"What, I think it fits!"

You shook your head and pondered. You took in her features for help. Her fur was a firey color, honestly the reason she stuck out to you at the shelter was the color as it reminded you of Penny's hair. The colors ranged from a light to dark orange, settling in as stripes along her back, legs and tail. After a few minutes something popped in your mind.

"How about Spitfire?"

Penny just blinked at you before shrugging. "I guess."

You smiled with a little squee and picked your new baby up. "Spitfire it is."

" ***sigh*** "

"Shut up.

\---

You unlocked your front door and turned on the lights to see quite a sight in your living room.

Pennywise, shapeshifted into a full grown cat, sat on the ground and watched as Spitfire tried to play with him. She jumped on her back legs, batted at him, even going for his tail. He just stared down in unamusement the entire time.

"Oh my..." You started, hands coming up to cover your mouth as it stretched into a grin. Pennywise noticed you and immediately shifted back to his clown form. Spitfire jumped away at the sudden movement and ran over to you. You giggled as you picked her up before looking at Penny. His face was set in a pout, eyes askew while he crossed his arms and legs and huffed. "It's not what you think."

"Oh it's totally what I think. The little shit grew on you."

"Shut up!" He yelled before turning around to face away from you. You put Spitfire down and walked over to him.

"Penny."

"Hmph!"

"Pennyyyyyyy~."

"Mmmmphhmhphm!"

You kneeled behind him and crossed your arms around his neck, placing your cheek against his after giving it a quick kiss. "I still think you're scary, babe."

"Hmmmmmmphmmhpmpphpmhphmph!"

You giggled before reaching a hand up to play with his hair. Instantly he became puddy in your hand, both of you soon moving to the couch as he laid his head in your lap. He began purring his big boy purr as you played with the ginger strands. Spitfire used her claws to climb up the sofa to place herself on the other side of you, sitting down and mewling. You smiled at her and used your free hand to pet at her. Two wonderful babies, you had, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

\---

Penny yawned with sharp teeth when he felt you stopped playing with his hair. When he turned to look at you, you had a smug grin on your face as you held Spitfire up to your chest. Your grin had him perturbed.

"What?"

You shrugged. It took him a few seconds, but when he shot his hands to his now braided hair he groaned.

"Aw c'mon!"

You bursted out laughing.


End file.
